


A Righteous Soul

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Canon, Canon-AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Humilation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome, Torture, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs help in getting Heaven into shape. Crowley comes to him with a deal and wants Dean's soul as payment. Guilt running through him, Castiel can't help but seal this deal in order to save his brothers and sisters. What will happen to Dean, the Righteous Man, under Crowley's care?</p><p>Set during Season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Righteous Soul

The mountains were starting to become cold this time of year. The wind showed no mercy as it ripped through the tall trees that surrounded the small cabin. Snow would be falling soon and cover the ground. In a small clearing there was a man chopping wood even though he was running out of time. Winter was a harsh season and never took any prisoners. 

The stack of wood grew little by little and the ax was lodged in the stump. A strong forearm wiped the damp sweat from a dirty face. Green eyes looked to the sky and thin lips turned into a frown. Dean Winchester knew he was running out of time to keep his cabin warm for the oncoming winter. He had slaved all summer to even get to the point he was at now and he would be lucky if the wood lasted him. 

Dusk would be here soon and Dean had no choice but to start to clean his mess up. Often while he was working outside he would gaze up at the sky as if he were expecting to see something or someone. Even after all these months he still expected Castiel to show up and drag him off to go on some adventure. 

He had cabin fever and Dean wasn’t afraid to admit it. After Sam had jumped into Lucifer’s cage with Michael, he had thought of going back to Lisa. But it had felt wrong when he was on her doorstep. Somehow she had managed to drag the whole story from him over the beer she had offered so long ago. Lisa had been understanding when Dean said he couldn’t stay with her. His life was a mess right now and he couldn’t subject to the nightmares and his own paranoia. 

Lisa had told him to take some time off and shack up at her family’s cabin in the mountains. It was so remote that no one would even think of it. Dean had accepted the offer like the godsend it was and packed all his shit with him. There was no hesitation when the next day he was moving into the three bedroom home. 

The weight of what happened still rested on Dean’s shoulders and no matter how many times he thought about how he could have something different; the answer would always be the same. Dean wouldn’t change any of actions, even rejecting Michael. He just wished Adam hadn’t been a part of the whole damn thing and could have lived a normal life. But being a Winchester; there was never a snowballs chance in hell. 

For a moment Dean could feel something out there. Ever since he had ganked Zachariah he could feel sometimes feel the warm pull of an energy. Dean didn’t have a name for it and it was at odd times he felt it. But lately, it had been almost day and his mother’s came back to him. _Angels are always watching over you, Dean._

Dean wondered for a moment if that were true. Even after the whole avoid the apocalypse shit went down he had thought Heaven would leave him alone. Castiel had certainly never brought his feathery ass down to Earth to check in on him. It left a hole in Dean. He wasn’t sure what to do without Castiel there to pick on or try to explain a reference. Everything but his Baby had abandoned him and Dean felt ten shades of jaded. 

Dean didn’t deal with what he considered being abandoned; too many nights had been spent drinking to the bottom of the bottle. Lisa had limited his alcohol intake a few weeks after he moved out to the wilderness. Dean couldn’t help but to comply since she was supplying him with food. He felt like a bum taking her charity like this since there wasn’t any other choice available to Dean. Sure he was a great mechanic but he didn’t have the certificate needed to land a job. 

He just wasn’t in any kind of shape to live in society. The apocalypse had almost happened and no one even took notice. Sure the hunters knew what was going on; they had tried to end Sam and Dean to prevent it. God bringing them was almost a slap in the face to Dean. 

Dislodging the axe from the stump, Dean put it in the toolshed. Most of his hunting equipment had made it into the cabin or the shed for easy access in case anything wandered out here. Dean hoped he was so off the grid that he could have some peace until he healed completely. 

The kind of healing Dean needed would probably take the rest of his life. Losing your brother to hell wasn’t exactly something a professional would believe and Dean would be committed right off the bat. He didn’t want to revisit the crazy house, the first time was enough for him. There was no help for Dean Winchester and there never would be. Peace was something Dean had given up years ago when he realized the path his dad had taken them down was bloody. 

Now that he had peace, Dean was plagued by his hunts. The things he had to do to survive and keep Sam safe always weighed heavily on his mind. Not even alcohol could drown out the nightmares he had when he finally fell asleep. It was more than likely a good thing Dean had never hooked up with Lisa. He doubted she would ever put him up waking up at odd times in the night covered in sweat with Sam’s name on his lips. 

Most women would leave him and Dean had a feeling Lisa wouldn’t have. But it was the past and she was a good friend in the end. He had given her tips on a few things to keep her and Ben safe in case anything shady happened in town. Dean knew he wouldn’t be around; just like his own father. The best you could was prepare someone for the worst and even then, it wasn’t enough. Dean knew from experience all too well.

~*~ center>

“So this is what you’ve been doing with your free time. Can’t say it’s all that riveting.” The smooth voice penetrated the thoughts of the other being standing at the edge of the forest. 

Castiel didn’t even turn his head to give the King of Hell the time of day. His intense gaze stayed on the house Dean resided in now. It was better than some of the abandoned houses the man had stayed in and Castiel was relieved. 

“Well, today isn’t your day, is it, Angel of Thursday?” Crowley asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked closer to Castiel. There was a dangerous intelligent in those red eyes, eyes only Castiel could see. 

“What are you doing here, Crowley?” Castiel kept his voice firm but his eyes still stayed on the cabin. He wouldn’t invade Dean’s privacy like that, just being on the outside was good enough for him. 

“I want you to help me help ourselves.” Crowley answered with a smirk. He had Castiel’s attention with his words, alluding to something to intrigue Castiel. 

“Speak plainly, you are aware I don’t like games.” Castiel snapped, his gaze tearing away from the cabin to focus on the other being. 

“I want to discuss a business transaction, over lunch and not in this Godforsaken redneck’s wet dream.” There was disdain written all over the demon’s face and the vessel’s as well. It was hard for Castiel to concentrate on the human body when the red smoke of Crowley’s demon form hung just under the surface, thin strands dancing close to the skin. 

“I’m an angel, you ass. I can’t make a deal with you since I have no soul.” Castiel scowled, his eyebrows screwing together as his mouth thinned out into a deep frown. 

“Tut tut, Castiel, no need for name calling. You may not have a soul; but you do lay claim to one.” Crowley said, his lips turning into a predatory grin. He knew Castiel caught his drift before he continued. “You and I both know it’s all about the souls, sweetheart. In the end it always comes down to them, am I right?” 

“Get to the point, Crowley, before I smite you where you stand.” Castiel growled, his wings twitched as annoyance built up within him. He hated dealing with demons, they were below him and not even worth his time. 

“The point is, my winged friend, is that I can give you Raphael’s head on a pike and a happy ending for us all; double entendres included.” 

“For Dean’s soul.” 

“Yes, for that metalhead’s soul. The thing about a righteous man, Castiel, is that his soul is powerful. It’s worth more than you can imagine and when Dean was vacationing our lovely little abode, he outshone the others. You can imagine what a catch he was for hell. Not even the crossroads deal had tainted that pretty little thing.” Crowley moved closer to Castiel, certain that he had the angel’s ear now. This was going better than he had planned and Crowley now just needed to find the words to seal this deal. 

“Dean’s soul is not mine to give away, Crowley.” Castiel’s expression flickered from anger to confusion. He didn’t understand how this _thing_ thought he could just give away Dean’s soul. It belonged solely to the Winchester and it was his to do with as he wished. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, birdbrain.” Crowley said as though he were scolding a small child. 

“I don’t understand, Crowley. How can I possibly give Dean’s soul away without his permission?” 

“Idiot!” Crowley hissed. “You two have a bond and virtually you own Dean! You can sell his soul or give it back to him. Castiel, you have the ability to save your brothers and sisters. Dean’s soul we can strike this deal and we both have our own little slice of paradise. And it won’t cost a thing.” 

“It will cost Dean his soul.” Castiel stated in his matter of fact manner. He couldn’t deny he thought about the deal and the opportunity it held. He would be in league with a demon but it was all to save Heaven and his brethren. This was what temptation felt like, Castiel thought as he flexed his hand. It was a feeling angels shouldn’t know and yet here it was, blossoming in his chest like a rose that was being awakened from it’s winter’s sleep. 

Could he really betray Dean like this? The man had done so much for Castiel and had jumped through hoops to save Castiel on many occasions. Castiel felt as though Dean deserved this rest; to be free of the ties that chained him to his lifestyle of killing monsters. There was no need for Dean to hunt or be involved in anything supernatural for the rest of his life. 

Except Heaven was hanging in the balance. And any loyalty Castiel held for Dean was overpowered by Castiel’s love for his brothers and sisters, no matter how wayward they were becoming with the recent events. With Michael gone from Heaven, it was chaos and almost every angel for himself. Crowley was offering him an opportunity to defeat Raphael and save the home he loved. 

“You have a deal, Crowley, under the condition that Dean Winchester is not to be harmed.” Castiel’s voice was heavy with regret already. He was betraying the one being that believed in him without a second thought; who probably loved Castiel like he loved him. But there was always going to be sacrifices and Dean was one of them no matter how much Castiel disliked the notion. 

“There’s more to this deal than just Dean’s soul. Purgatory, ducky. It’s loaded with souls of every monster that has walked this earth. Think of what _you_ can do with them. Of course I would require half of them for Hell, but you see the merit? It’s an untapped well just waiting to spill over and be drunk.” 

“And how do you propose we find Purgatory? No one has ever found it and we would need expert help.” 

“I know of two players who would be perfect straight off the bench. Partners?” Crowley asked, stepping closer to Castiel. The angel was well aware of how he sealed his deals. 

Castiel hesitated for a moment. Did he really want to drag Dean into all of this? He wanted Dean to stay retired and get himself back together so he could enjoy life. The last thing Castiel wanted to do was rip that away from Dean and rub it in his face that he belonged to Hell again. 

Heaven was on the line and Dean just wasn’t in his plans. He would strike this deal with Crowley and set Heaven straight and when he was done, Castiel would pull Dean out this deal just like he had pulled him out of Hell. He would free Dean Winchester from Crowley when his ordeal with Raphael was over and he could be certain Heaven would exist. Castiel couldn’t believe he was about to kiss a demon to seal this deal. It was foreign to him as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Crowley’s; the other grabbing the back of his head and using his tongue to force Castiel’s lips wide open so he could plunder his mouth. 

“And that’s how you seal a deal, buttercup.” Crowley said before disappearing. Castiel knew he was retrieving Dean and it wasn’t something he couldn’t witness. With a flutter of wings and black feathers, Castiel was gone from the mountains.


End file.
